He's my Father!
by Crimson-Beyond
Summary: He's my father! When a certain green haired beauty is hit with the truth, she heads back to Genosha to confront the man that is her father. She expected this to be a day she would never forget, but not for the reasons that it does.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-men or any Marvel characters.

Magneto is my father. The DNA test can't lie. He lied to me, but they didn't. The man whom the X-men have called enemy more times than friend over the years is my father. The man who has been one of my friends greatest enemies over the years is my dad. Funny how I'm so surprised by this detail, when all along I've suspected as much. Anyone would have suspected as much, considering our powers are the same.

He lied to me. I can't believe he lied to me. While training with him on Genosha, tests were run. He had them run by geneticists that worked for him. There was my mistake. I should have had the tests done by a third party. I should have had them done by someone that wouldn't care about the outcome either way. But I didn't think of that at the time, and so I believed him when the results came in and he told me that I wasn't his child. He said he wasn't my father. Lies!

After several months of training with him, several months after the tests had been run, I still had the nagging suspicion that he was my father. Despite the fact that he had had tests run, I still believed deep down that he was my father. With so much testing being done on him at the time, it was easy to get a sample of his blood. So I stole some of his blood and took it to an independent geneticist. They confirmed my nagging suspicion. I was shocked. He had lied to me. After all the kindness he had shown me over the last few months, he went and pulled this. I was his daughter, his own flesh and blood, and he lied to me about that. Why was I so surprised over such a detail, considering all that he has done to his two other children, Pietro and Wanda?

I had to confront him with this new evidence. I had to see his reaction when I told him I knew the truth. I wanted to yell and scream at him and demand to know why he kept this hidden from me. I wanted to know why he would lie to me about such a thing. I was his child. I'd work side by side with him for the last several months. I was of his flesh and blood. Why did he lie to me about it? Why!

So I raced back to Genosha, evidence in hand. The strangest thing occurred when I arrived in the public square in front of his offices. The people greeted me like a celebrity. No. They greeted me like a long lost princess returned to her homeland. The fiery rage and hurt that I had been filled with just moments before vanished into confusion, and joy. I was loved. I was worshiped. These people loved me for who I was.

Belatedly I now realize that Magneto must have told them the truth; that I was his child. He must have known that I now knew the truth, and I was coming to confront him with it. His game was up, and so he decided to be the one to announce the truth to the people and hopefully diminish the power of the confrontation that was bound to occur when I arrived. Those details don't really matter now though. The confrontation never occurred.

Just moments after I had landed in the public square and was greeted like a princess by my people, the slaughter began. A new breed of bigger and better Sentinels attacked the island. A large majority of the world's mutant population had been on the island at that point in time. Genosha was supposed to be a mutant haven. It was our place to be safe from the discrimination and hateful looks and acts. That day they killed sixteen million of my people. More than half of the world's mutant population was wiped out in that one day of pure and unabashed hatred.

In the same square where I had stood and basked in the love and adoration of my people just moments before, I watched them die. Just moments before they had been worshipping me, and then they were crying out to me for help. Their bodies were being broken and mutilated all around me, and yet I could do nothing. There were too many Sentinels. All I could do was erect a force field around myself and keep myself safe. Safe from the Sentinels that is.

My force field could not protect me from the sights of that horrid day. Nor the sounds or the stench. Their cries and wails of agony rose up all around me. The sounds of the dying and the tortured filled my ears and my mind. Never would I be able to escape such sounds. All around me I watched them fall. All around me there were broken bodies, many mutilated beyond recognition. The stench of blood and burning flesh filled my nostrils. For as long as I dwell upon this earth, I will never forget the things that I saw and heard that day. They are forever burned into my mind.

And as Genosha – once a beautiful mutant haven – was destroyed around me, I wondered where my father was. Why wasn't he helping his people? Had he been killed as well? When I turned to look back at the building that was once his offices, I found a pile of wreckage. My father was gone. They'd killed him too. Magneto, Master of Magnetism, had been murdered like so many of his people. I did not even realize that great tears were streaming down my face. I was aware of nothing else at the moment, except the singular thought. _Magneto was right. My father was right._


End file.
